Llegar tarde
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot/AU] Ella estaba comprometida, él lo sabe pero buscaba la manera de no solo estar con esa mujer, sino de cancelar la boda…"Fanfic participa para el reto Música que inspira 2019 del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror"


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Resident Evil No me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones:**_ Leon x Claire x Piers. Inspirado en la canción "Sting-Seven Days" y habrá algunos párrafos de dicha canción. Posibles Oocs en los personajes. Universo Alterno. Romance/Drama _

**Summary:****[One-Shot/AU] **_Ella estaba comprometida, él lo sabe pero buscaba la manera de no solo estar con esa mujer, sino de cancelar la boda…"Fanfic participa para el reto Música que inspira 2019 del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror"_

* * *

**Llegar tarde**

**.**

**.**

_~Al parecer, otro traje apareció_

_Para desafiarme, pobre de mí_

_Aunque no me gusta tomar una decisión_

_Mis opciones están disminuyendo rápidamente~_

**.**

**.**

_**~.~**_

_Hace siete días atrás recibió una invitación, una que no se imaginaba de quien se trataba, porque hace un año la había rechazado por esperar a otra. Al sostener entre sus manos ese papel, no sabía cómo procesar la sorpresa carta de invitación, que sin dudas lo dejo boquiabierto. A veces lo volvía a releer, es como si un balde de agua fría le cayó encima; eso se sumaba con el golpe de emociones, podría felicitarla por la gran noticia pero por otro lado, se sentía dolido…Porque una gran amiga e interés amoroso, se escapaba de sus manos._

—_Claire… ¿Se va a casar? —se preguntaba._

_Necesitaba un vaso de whisky en este preciso momento, para quemar su garganta y calmar su dolor. Porque él seguía en la espera por alguien que no vino a buscarlo, seguía varado en el mismo camino. Mientras que otros, incluyendo a ella, siguen avanzando y haciendo sus vidas._

_Todos se mueven, a su tiempo…_

_**~.~**_

Su cabello rubio se empapaba con el diluvio de aquella noche veraniega, toda su ropa se mojaba y por su chaleco negro se escurría las gotas. Apretaba su mandíbula al estar presenciando una escena que no deseaba ni siquiera imaginarlo, sus orbes azul cielo no dejaba de miran tan fijamente a un muchacho de cabello castaño claro; en vez de cruzárselo con su traje de la B.S.A.A, lo encontró con ropa casual, chaleco marrón con lana dentro y unos jeans color gris, y zapatos marrones. Ese sujeto estaba acompañando a Claire Redfield, entiende que no son pareja ya que en parte tiene la culpa de haberla rechazado en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba siendo testigo de un apasionado beso siendo debajo de la lluvia, inclino su cabeza entendiendo que ya no la recuperaría.

Que perdió a su amor.

A un amor que no se merecía ser rechazado

Es como si la vida se lo enrostrara en la cara, aunque él supone que se trata del _karma_.

El chico quien le robaba aquel beso, se llama Piers Nivans de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército y un agente de la BSAA, ya lo había conocido en otras circunstancias; en el caso de que sus misiones eran casi similares, atrapar a Ada Wong fue una pero la segunda, se trataba de encontrar a Claire y al compañero de Chris juntos, paseando debajo de la lluvia. Lo principal fue presenciar un agradable momento en pareja, lo bueno es que no lo vieron así que fue mejor era pasar desapercibido.

Aunque la pelirroja, abrió los ojos por la simple sensación de sentirse observada, la costumbre de ser perseguida por alguien más. Sin embargo, al separar sus labios de su actual novio, miró todo a su alrededor, en el medio de la plaza y debajo de la lluvia. Solo pudo ver a un sujeto alejándose, sin ningún paraguas a diferencia de ellos.

— ¿Leon? —pronuncio su nombre algo desconcertada y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No creo, cariño. Capaz lo confundiste con otro —le dijo Nivans, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su novia.

El caminaba debajo de la lluvia con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Puede que su mente haya estado en otro lado pero no se había enterado de la noticia del compañero de Chris. Obviamente, le tranquiliza saber de que estuviera todo en orden, sobre todo que sobrevivió: el tema sería el tratamiento que habrá requerido para la otra mitad de él, ya mutada por el efecto del virus.

Quizás debería dejarla ir, aprender a dejar ir algunas personas pero esa mujer se merece lo mejor. Ese chico puede ser el hombre ideal para ella pero en realidad, a pesar de desear su felicidad…Para sí mismo, era algo egoísta.

—_La quiero para mí._

**.**

**.**

_~Bueno vamos a ver._

_No creo que ella farolear esta vez_

_Realmente tengo que hacerla mía_

_Es fácil de ver_

_Es él o yo~~_

**.**

**.**

_Tres horas antes de la boda…_

_En el departamento de Claire, todavía del lado de afuera estaba una limusina esperándola pero el chofer no encontraba señales de la novia. Ese sujeto tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la ceremonia._

_Sus cuerpos se movían entre las sábanas, a un ritmo lento y suave. La tenía debajo de él, sus brazos apoyados a la par de la cama, como si estuviera acorralandola; la besaba de manera pausada, hasta bajar con lentitud por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, que se detenía para succionar uno y al otro lo presionaba con suavidad. El continuaba moviendo su cadera, por lo que ella también estaba en sincronía por cada embestida, a veces aumentaba el ritmo porque quería oír su nombre y solo él suyo._

_Ella gemía, decía su nombre sin rodeos. Se aferraba a su cuerpo, se sostenía por la espalda. No le clavaba las uñas pero por su parte tenía sus marcas; los chupetones por su cuello que tenían un pequeño color violeta, no era un moretón y marcas superficiales. Admite que lo extraña, todo este tiempo quería estar con él, aunque su hermano no lo acepta._

_Porque algo malo estaba en este hombre, a ella le importa porque siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, por su salud en seguir a alguien que lo usaba como juguete, ella lo sabía, él también pero no abría los ojos o quizás fingía todo, o se confiaba mucho en esa esperanza ciega. Este hombre con quien comparte la cama, fue quien la había rechazado hace uno o dos años atrás…Pero regresó y eso le importaba, vino a buscarla._

—_L-Leon…—lo nombró entre jadeos. _

_Él sonreía con satisfacción. Verla desnuda y a su merced como siempre deseo no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ese cabello largo y rojizo que caía como cascada o se esparcía por la almohada, otros mechones tapaba los senos pero de igual se veía muy atractiva._

—_M-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, Claire —le hablaba entre jadeos, acercaban sus rostros para besarse de una manera tan fogosa que los entusiasmaba. _

…

_Ella se quedaba admirando al hombre que tenía en frente suyo, quien se estaba cambiando y colocando su traje de gala; este se miraba en el espejo y a veces la veía a ella en su propio reflejo, le sonríe y ella también, parecían dos adolescentes jugando con lo prohibido. _

_Ambos tenían que presentarse en la boda pero su problema era ¿Cómo debería ver al novio? Que quizás debería llamar pero los invitados estarían esperándola con ansias, pero nadie sabe que la prometida está dudando en dar la cara._

_¿La novia llegara a la boda?_

**.**

**.**

_~Lunes, podría esperar hasta el martes_

_Si, organizo mi mente,_

_Miércoles estaría bien, jueves en mis pensamientos_

_Viernes me da tiempo, sábado podría esperar_

_Pero domingo sería demasiado tarde~_

**.**

**.**

—Escapemos, Claire —le dijo, el muchacho le ofreció su mano.

La pelirroja analizaba la situación, mirando al joven adulto Leon S. Kennedy vestido con traje de gala para su boda y ella con su vestido blanco, algo estaba mal y lo sabe… _¿Podría ser que haya elegido mal? O ¿Él se equivocó dejarla ir? _También que se haya apurado en casarse. Pero no quería hacerle daño a Piers, no después de todo lo que le paso…

Entonces ahí estaban los dos, haciendo contacto visual y esperando la respuesta del otro. La boda quizás se retrase demasiado, el prometido podría estar ansioso o preocupado, al igual que el resto.

El rubio tuvo mucho tiempo, en realidad, semanas para pensar sobre este tema. Sabía que estaría en problemas a futuro pero supone que todavía ella siente algo por él, de alguna manera tiene esa sensación: _aceptó_ que se equivocó en esperar a la otra persona, que todavía sigue sin aparecer. Sin embargo, esta vez quiere hacer las cosas bien, quiere recuperar a Claire Redfield y tenía que sacrificarse de esta manera, robándose a la novia del otro. Podría interpretar de otras maneras "Secuestrar a la novia" o "El padrino quiere robarse a la novia", justo tuvo el honor de ser el padrino al igual que Chris pero no quería dejar ir a la novia, siendo la chica que rechazo.

Sin dudas, esa mujer carece de buen corazón y no quería arruinar su amistad pero lo hizo igual, extrañar su compañía y sus consejos, como toda gran amiga.

_Pero ahora la ve como algo más…Y, si quería robarse a la novia._

—Leon, llegaste tarde…—contestó. La pelirroja se sentaba en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas junto con la tela de su vestido blanco, la frente se apoyaba.

No quería llorar, todo estaba pasando tan rápido…Fue rechazada por él, ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? Venir con ella, hacerla feliz por un largo rato y pedirle que se vaya con él para que deje al resto sin ninguna explicación.

Kennedy la miraba desde su altura, hasta sentarse a su lado para abrazarla.

—_Aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes, pero recuerda. Perdón por rechazarte, no debí hacerlo y quiero hacerte feliz, aunque no te merezca, me merezco otro castigo._

Le susurraba en el oído, para que la joven Redfield se tranquilizara y pueda tomar las riendas del matrimonio. Ella afirma con un ligero movimiento de cabeza pero quería continuar abrazándolo hasta que disminuya la tensión y su temor por perderlo, para aceptar de una vez en dejarlo ir como se lo merece y que él aprenda a ver a ciertas personas con su propia felicidad.

Este esperó hasta el domingo, siendo el día de la boda y suponía que ya sería demasiado tarde para proponer este tipo de cosas pero ahí estaba, la seguía abrazando sin impórtale nada. De robarse a la prometida de otro, era malo…Más bien, egoísta de su parte. Claire tenía que ser suya y no de Piers.

**.**

**.**

_~Siete días se van rápidamente_

_El hecho es, que la quiero tanto_

_Siete días, muchas maneras_

_Pero no puedo huir~_

**.**

**.**

— _¡Leon! —Exclamó, llamándolo por su nombre. _

_Ella se encontraba del otro lado del portón, tratando de disimular su emoción, aunque en su propio rostro se notaba la expresión facial de felicidad de encontrar con vida al joven policía. _

_Estaba lloviznando torrencial, aun no se veían los truenos pero pronto lo harán. Sí, no fuera por el portón de alambre que los dividía, ellos se abrazarían sin pensarlo dos veces; Leon tampoco podía esconder su buen humor, a pesar de la extraña situación de Raccoon City porque se vieron que los muertos caminan y que hasta los animales estaban mordidos en algunas partes de su cuerpo o infectados, como los perros._

— _¡Claire! —La nombró, hizo un pequeño forcejeo para abrir la puerta del portón pero estaba encadenada —Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien y que esas cosas no te hayan mordido._

— _¿Cómo estas, Leon?_ _—preguntó, apoyándose sobre el alambrado._

—_Estoy bien, pero es todo muy extraño lo que ha sucedido._

_Ambos hicieron contacto visual, por unos segundos sonrieron mutuamente y parecían relajarse a pesar de todo lo malo que los rodeaba. Se apoyaban sobre el portón, sin darse cuenta sus dedos rozaban y estaban asomando sus rostros para besarse, hasta que el sonido de la explosión interrumpe su escena._

—_Nos vemos del otro lado, Leon._

—_Lo mismo digo, Claire. Suerte y cuídate _

—_Lo hare, tú también cuídate._

_La pelirroja le guiñaba su ojo derecho y se escuchaba el sonido del arma siendo cargada, al igual que la escopeta del novato policía._

**.**

**.**

_Tengo que contar la historia_

_De los mil días de lluvia desde que nos conocimos_

_Es un paraguas lo suficientemente grande_

_Pero siempre soy él que se acaba de mojándose_

**.**

_Lunes, podría esperar hasta el martes_

_Si yo hago en mi mente_

_Miércoles estaría bien, el jueves en mis pensamientos_

_Viernes me da tiempo, sábado podría esperar_

_Pero domingo sería demasiado tarde_

**.**

**.**

En iglesia, algunos invitados caminaban o se paseaban para saludar al otro. La tensión incómoda no pasaba todavía, ni siquiera vieron llegar a la limusina negro con moño por arriba. Algunas de las damas de honor se arrepentía de no haber acompañado a la novia, porque seguía retrasada; algunos suponían que era el tráfico, otros dirán que algo anda mal o que básicamente la novia no vendrá.

—Chris ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó, Nivans preocupado por su novia.

—Creo que no te va gustar, lo que te vas a enterar. Soldado —respondió, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Jill acompañaba a Redfield, ya que era su esposa y se aferraba por su brazo para estar a su lado. No parecía estar contenta por lo que se enteró.

—Sí, Claire tomó esta decisión. Por algo debe ser —añadió, la rubia tratando de sonreír de lado.

**…**

De repente, una pareja de "recién casados" o eso es lo que querían aparentar delante de todos que caminaban en el parque en pleno mediodía. La pelirroja agarrando a su chico de la mano y corriendo como dos adolescentes que se escapaban de alguna travesura mala que hicieron; Leon estaba con su traje de gala de todo negro a excepción de su camisa blanca y su moño azul marino. Por otro lado, la prometida Redfield corriendo con su voluptuoso vestido blanco con algunos detalles rojizos y quizás alguno que otro rosado.

Algunas personas aplaudían por la hermosa escena de los novios que se besaban delante de todos, sin importarles nada…

—_Te amo, Claire —_le susurraba en el oído.

Leon le daba un beso por el cual estaba siendo correspondido por su chica, quien lo rodeaba con su cuello con sus brazos y de la nada lanzaba el ramo de rosas sin espinas hacia un grupo de adolescentes femeninas que sacaban fotos o les grababan.

—Yo también te amo, Leon. Pero la próxima vez, no llegues tarde…

El muchacho se reía entre aquellos besos pausados que se daban.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **_Perdón por tardar en entregar el pedido. Tuve un problema con la computadora y justo se tildaba de golpe. Fue horrible. Podría ser algo confuso o quizás no, posiblemente después lo edite, me tarde porque tenía algunas ideas mezcladas, tengo otro en borrador pero me decidí por este, entiendo que Piers no se merecía esto, aunque quizás este fic me inspire para crear otro sobre este triángulo amoroso._

_Un gusto en participar en este reto :3_

_Espero que les guste._

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
